The present invention relates to a propylene polymer, more specifically to a propylene polymer which has physical properties equivalent to or not lower than those of conventional propylene copolymers and is excellent in melt-processing characteristics, molding processability and a recycling property and which is suitably used particularly for large size blow molding, extrusion foaming molding and sheet molding and can be used for a raise in the performances of polyolefin composite materials and elastomers.
Polypropylene is used in a wide range in a lot of the fields making the best use of the excellent characteristics thereof.
In conventional polypropylenes, however, the melt tension and the melt viscoelasticity are short, and the stability in parison in large size blow molding is inferior. Accordingly, the phenomenon of drawdown is liable to take place, and it used to be difficult to mold large-sized parts. Further, when the molecular weight is increased in order to elevate the melt tension, brought about is the problem that it is reduced in a melt fluidity and therefore can not be applied to molding of complicated shapes.
Further, in the field of foamed molded articles, requirements to foamed molded articles having a heat resistance as well as a reduction in weight, a heat insulating property and a damping property grow large, and polypropylene foamed molded articles are expected. However, the existing situation is that conventional polypropylenes are short of a melt tension, and sufficiently satisfactory foamed molded articles are less liable to be obtained.
The extrusion molding processability has to be improved in order to further expand the application field of this polypropylene. A melt processability of polyolefin has so far been tried to be improved in various ways, and there have been tried, for example, a method in which a polymerization catalyst and a polymerization procedure in producing polyolefin are improved to expand the molecular weight distribution thereof to thereby improve the melt processability and a method in which polyolefin is partially cross-linked to improve the melt processability.
On the other hand, in ethylene polymers, proposed in recent years is an ethylene polymer improved in a melt tension by a catalyst system in which a metallocene catalyst is combined with aluminoxane while the molecular weight distribution is narrow (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 213306/1992). Further, in respect to ethylene polymers produced with an constrained geometry catalyst, it is disclosed that the melt tension is improved though the molecular weight distribution is narrow as well (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 163088/1991), and the presence of a long branched chain is indicated. In the formation of this long branched chain, proposed is a mechanism in which an ethylene polymer in which a vinyl group is present at a molecular chain end is produced in polymerization and in which this is polymerized again in the form of a macro monomer. Further, disclosed as well is branched polyolefin comprising a homopolymer or a copolymer of xcex1-olefin having 2 to 30 carbon atoms as a principal chain and a homopolymer or a copolymer of xcex1-olefin having 250 or more carbon atoms as a side chain (Japanese Patent Application (through PCT) Laid-Open No. 502303/1996), and a method of passing through the production of a macro monomer of a terminal vinyl type is shown as a method for forming a side chain of the above branched polyolefin. However, (1) it is shown that the macro monomer is produced by xcex2 hydrogen transfer, but when propylene is used, an internal olefin or a vinylidene structure is formed by xcex2 hydrogen transfer, and a macro monomer having terminal vinyl is not produced; (2) it is shown as a method for obtaining a macro monomer other than ethylene that ethylene is added at the ┌end┘ stage of the polymerization reaction to ┌cap┘ it with ethylene to thereby produce the macro monomer, and it is apparent that ethylene is essential for producing the macro monomer; and (3) because of very quick chain reaction at a polymerization reaction stage in the methods of (1) and (2), a macro monomer of a block type is not produced by xcex2 hydrogen transfer after a block copolymer with ethylene is produced even if introducing ethylene, and it is apparent that as a matter of fact, the macro monomer of ethylene alone is produced, so that the above method is a technique limited to an ethylene polymer. Thus, a technique for producing branches by xcex1-olefin higher than propylene is neither disclosed nor indicated.
In general, the introduction of a long chain branch into a polymer chain elevates the melt processing characteristics by the branch. A branched polymer in which a branched chain is constituted by a monomer different from a monomer constituting a principal chain polymer lowers an interfacial tension between different kinds of polymers in the field of a so-called composite material comprising different kinds of polymers to elevate the dispersibility of the polymers and makes it possible to effectively provide such incompatible physical properties as an impact strength and a rigidity. Further, it has a micro phase separation structure and therefore can be applied to various elastomers. In the polyolefin field, however, there is restriction in introducing branches, and therefore there have been limits in developing the applications thereof. If this becomes possible, the application fields thereof are expected to be expanded to a large extent by virtue of excellent mechanical properties and environmental compatibility represented by a recycling property which are intrinsically endowed to polyolefins.
On the other hand, there have so far been tried as a method for improving a melt tension of polypropylene and elevating melt processing characteristics thereof, (1) a method in which blended is high density polyethylene having a high melt tension and a high molecular weight (Japanese Patent Publication 55868/1994), (2) a method in which blended is high density polyethylene having a high melt tension produced with a chromium catalyst (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 92438/1996), (3) a method in which blended is low density polyethylene produced by a conventional high pressure radical polymerization method, (4) a method in which conventional polypropylene is irradiated with light to thereby elevate the melt tension, (5) a method in which conventional polypropylene is irradiated with light in the presence of a cross-linking agent and peroxide to thereby elevate the melt tension, (6) a method in which conventional polypropylene is grafted with a radically polymerizable monomer such as styrene and (7) a method in which propylene is copolymerized with polyene (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 194778/1993 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 194779/1993).
In the methods of (1) to (3), however, the components for elevating the melt tension are short of an elastic modulus, a strength and a heat resistance, and therefore the intrinsic characteristics of polypropylene can not be prevented from being damaged. Further, involved in the methods of (4) and (5) are the problems that it is difficult to control a cross-linking reaction which takes place as a side reaction to bring about the inferior appearance by the production of gel and exert an adverse effect on the mechanical characteristics and that in addition thereto, there is a limit in optionally controlling the molding processability and the controlling range is narrow. Further, not only the heat stability is low, and the melt tension is reduced in melt molding processing to bring about a problem on the moldability but also recycling of the resin is hindered to a large extent. Further, in the method of (6), a chemical stability of polypropylene is damaged, and a problem is caused on a recycling property of a resin in a graft polymer of a styrene. Also, in the method of (7), not only an effect for improving the melt tension is small, and the satisfactory effect is not exhibited, but also the production of gel is concerned.
Further, the molding processability is controlled by the expansion of the molecular weight distribution as another conventional method for controlling molding processability. However, the expansion of the molecular weight distribution results in an increase in the low molecular weight component. This results in bringing about demerits such as a deterioration in the surface characteristic of the molded matter, a reduction in the mechanical properties and a lowering in the heat sealing property. A reduction in such physical properties can not be ignored to expect a rise in the satisfactory processing characteristics in excess.
Under such circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide a branched propylene polymer which has physical properties equivalent to or not lower than those of conventional propylene polymers, which has a satisfactory melt tension, melt viscoelasticity and melt fluidity and is excellent in melt-processing characteristics, molding stability and a recycling property and which is suitably used particularly for large size blow molding, extrusion foaming molding and sheet molding and is suited to a raise in the performances of polyolefin composite materials and elastomers.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide a branched propylene polymer which is less reduced in physical properties even when the melt-processing characteristics are elevated by controlling the molecular weight distribution.
Intensive researches repeated by the present inventors in order to develop a propylene polymer which is excellent in melt-processing characteristics, molding stability and a recycling property have resulting in finding that capable of meeting the object described above is a propylene homopolymer in which a specific relation is present between a melt tension (MT), a Z average molecular weight (Mz) and a melt index (MI) (g/10 minutes) and in which a specific relation is present between a difference in eluting temperatures in programmed temperature fractional chromatography and a maximum eluting temperature or a propylene copolymer in which the comonomer is a specific xcex1-olefin and the content thereof falls in a specific range and in which a specific relation is present between a melt tension (MT), a Z average molecular weight (Mz) and a melt index (MI) (g/10 minutes). The present invention has been completed based on such knowledge.
That is, the present invention provides a propylene homopolymer characterized by that:
(a) a melt tension (MT) measured at a temperature of 230xc2x0 C., a Z average molecular weight (Mz) determined by gel permeation chromatography and a melt index (MI) (g/10 minutes) measured at a temperature of 230xc2x0 C. and a load of 21.2N satisfy the relation of an equation (1):
log MTxe2x89xa70.555xc3x97log[Mz/MI]xe2x88x922.85xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1) 
and
(b) a difference [T60xe2x88x92T40] in eluting temperatures and a maximum eluting temperature Tmax (xc2x0 C.) in programmed temperature fractional chromatography satisfy both of:
log[T60xe2x88x92T40]xe2x89xa60.232Tmax+25.70xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2) 
T60xe2x88x92T40xe2x89xa680xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3) 
in a range where Tmax is 110xc2x0 C. or lower,
wherein T60 represents a temperature (xc2x0 C.) at which 60% by weight of the components is eluted, and T40 represents a temperature (xc2x0 C.) at which 40% by weight of the components is eluted, or satisfy the relation of:
T60xe2x88x92T40xe2x89xa61.51xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(4) 
in a range where Tmax exceeds 110xc2x0 C. and is 130xc2x0 C. or lower, and a propylene copolymer characterized by that:
(c) it is a propylene copolymer prepared by random-copolymerizing or block-copolymerizing propylene with at least one comonomer selected from ethylene and xcex1-olefins having 4 to 20 carbon atoms and has a comonomer content of 0.05 to 60 mole %, and
(d) a melt tension (MT) measured at a temperature of 230xc2x0 C., a Z average molecular weight (Mz) determined by gel permeation chromatography and a melt index (MI) (g/10 minutes) measured at a temperature of 230xc2x0 C. and a load of 21.2N satisfy the relation of the equation (1):
log MTxe2x89xa70.555xc3x97log[Mz/MI]xe2x88x922.85xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1) 
First, in the propylene homopolymer of the present invention,
(a) the melt tension (MT) measured at a temperature of 230xc2x0 C., the Z average molecular weight (Mz) determined by gel permeation chromatography and the melt index (MI) (g/10 minutes) measured at a temperature of 230xc2x0 C. and a load of 21.2N satisfy the relation of the equation (1):
log MTxe2x89xa70.555xc3x97log[Mz/MI]xe2x88x922.85xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1) 
preferably
log MTxe2x89xa70.555xc3x97log[Mz/MI]xe2x88x922.80xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1a) 
more preferably
log MTxe2x89xa70.555xc3x97log[Mz/MI]xe2x88x922.75xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1b) 
and further preferably
log MTxe2x89xa70.555xc3x97log[Mz/MI]xe2x88x922.62xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1c) 
If the propylene homopolymer does not satisfy the relation of the equation (1) described above, the propylene homopolymer is reduced in a melt processability.
The melt index (MI) measured at a temperature of 230xc2x0 C. and a load of 21.2N falls preferably in a range of 0.01 to 1000 g/10 minutes, more preferably 0.05 to 900 g/10 minutes and further preferably 0.1 to 700 g/10 minutes. If the MI is smaller than 0.01 g/10 minutes, the propylene homopolymer is reduced in a melt fluidity and therefore is likely to be reduced in a processing performance. On the other hand, if the MI exceeds 1000 g/10 minutes, the propylene homopolymer is likely to be reduced in mechanical properties. The melt tension (MT), the Z average molecular weight (Mz) and the melt index (MI) each described above are determined by methods described later.
Further, in the propylene homopolymer of the present invention,
(b) the difference [T60xe2x88x92T40] in the eluting temperatures and the maximum eluting temperature Tmax (xc2x0 C.) in programmed temperature fractional chromatography satisfy the relation of:
log[T60xe2x88x92T40]xe2x89xa6xe2x88x920.232Tmax+25.70xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2) 
in a range where Tmax is 110xc2x0 C. or lower,
preferably
log[T60xe2x88x92T40]xe2x89xa6xe2x88x920.212Tmax+23.50xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2a) 
more preferably
log[T60xe2x88x92T40]xe2x89xa6xe2x88x920.182Tmax+20.20xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2b) 
further preferably
log[T60xe2x88x92T40]xe2x89xa6xe2x88x920.160Tmax+17.80xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2c) 
and most preferably
log[T60xe2x88x92T40]xe2x89xa6xe2x88x920.130Tmax+14.48xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2d) 
If the propylene homopolymer does not satisfy the relation of the equation (2) described above, a sticky component having a low molecular weight is produced, and when the propylene homopolymer is molded into an article, the molded article is deteriorated in a surface characteristic. In this connection, the lower limit of log[T60xe2x88x92T40] is preferably
log[T60xe2x88x92T40]xe2x89xa7xe2x88x920.0088Tmax+0.30xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(8) 
If log[T60xe2x88x92T40] is less than xe2x88x920.0088Tmax+0.30, a sticky component having a low molecular weight is extremely reduced, and therefore caused is no problem that the molded article of the propylene homopolymer is deteriorated in a surface characteristic. However, a heat sealing temperature width in the film and the like becomes narrow, so that a range in the optimum processing condition becomes narrow, and a problem in terms of practical use is likely to be brought about.
In a range where Tmax is 110xc2x0 C. or lower, required to be satisfied together with the equation (2) is:
T60xe2x88x92T40xe2x89xa680xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3) 
preferably
T60xe2x88x92T40xe2x89xa670xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3a) 
most preferably
T60xe2x88x92T40xe2x89xa660xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3b) 
If T60xe2x88x92T40 exceeds 80xc2x0 C., it results in a sudden increase in a low stereoregular component having a low molecular weight to deteriorate the appearance of the film and lower the blocking property, and therefore it is not preferred.
The preferred area is an area in which the maximum eluting temperature falls in a range of 20 to 110xc2x0 C. and which is decided by (2) to (2d), (3) to (3b) and (8) described above.
Further, the difference [T60xe2x88x92T40] in the eluting temperatures and the maximum eluting temperature Tmax (xc2x0 C.) have to satisfy the following equation in a range where Tmax exceeds 110xc2x0 C. and is 130xc2x0 C. or lower:
T60xe2x88x92T40xe2x89xa61.51xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(4) 
preferably
log[T60xe2x88x92T40]xe2x89xa6xe2x88x920.002Tmax+0.40xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(4a) 
more preferably
log[T60xe2x88x92T40]xe2x89xa6xe2x88x920.004Tmax+0.62xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(4b) 
further preferably
log[T60xe2x88x92T40]xe2x89xa6xe2x88x920.006Tmax+0.84xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(4c) 
and most preferably
log[T60xe2x88x92T40]xe2x89xa6xe2x88x920.008Tmax+1.06xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(4d) 
If T60xe2x88x92T40 exceeds 1.51xc2x0 C., stickiness is produced by an increase in a low stereoregular component to deteriorate the appearance of the film and lower the blocking property, and therefore it is not preferred. In this connection, the lower limit of log[T60xe2x88x92T40] is the same as in the equation (8) described above. Provided that the maximum eluting temperature Tmax falls in a range of exceeding 110xc2x0 C. and 130xc2x0 C. or lower.
The preferred area is an area in which the maximum eluting temperature falls in a range of exceeding 110xc2x0 C. and 130xc2x0 C. or lower and which is decided by (4) to (4d) and (8) described above.
The propylene copolymer of the present invention is (c) a propylene copolymer prepared by random-copolymerizing or block-copolymerizing propylene with at least one comonomer selected from ethylene and xcex1-olefins having 4 to 20 carbon atoms and satisfies the condition that the comonomer has a content of 0.05 to 60 mole %. The xcex1-olefin having 4 to 20 carbon atoms includes 1-butene, 3-methyl-1-butene, 1-pentene, 1-hexene, 4-methyl-1-pentene, 1-octene, 1-decene, 1-dodecene, 1-tetradecene, 1-hexadecene, 1-octadecene and 1-eicocene.
The comonomer has a content of preferably 0.1 to 50 mole %, more preferably 0.2 to 40 mole % and further preferably 0.3 to 25 mole %. If the comonomer has a content of less than 0.05 mole %, the mechanical properties such as the flexibility have no difference from those of a propylene homopolymer, and the propylene copolymer of the present invention shall not be suited to the field in which such properties are required. On the other hand, if the comonomer has a content exceeding 60 mole %, an extent of softening is notably shown, and a component having a low molecular weight and containing a large amount of the comonomer is contained, so that brought about is the problem that the surface is sticky. Accordingly, both are not preferred.
The block copolymer is a polymer comprising a propylene homopolymer part and a copolymer part comprising propylene and ethylene or at least one xcex1-olefin having 4 to 20 carbon atoms, and the comonomer in this copolymer part has a content of preferably 1 to 70 mole %. Further, the copolymer part has a proportion of preferably 5 to 80% by weight based on the whole block copolymer. The block copolymer is preferably a copolymer comprising a propylene homopolymer part, a copolymer part [1] comprising propylene and ethylene or at least one xcex1-olefin having 4 to 20 carbon atoms and a copolymer part [2] in which a copolymer composition and/or the kind of the comonomer are different from those of the copolymer part [1]. In this case, the copolymer part [1] or [2] has a comonomer content of preferably 0.2 to 70 mole %, and the copolymer part [2] has a proportion of preferably 0.5 to 80% by weight based on the whole weight of the block copolymer.
Further, in the propylene copolymer of the present invention, (d) the melt tension (MT) measured at a temperature of 230xc2x0 C., the Z average molecular weight (Mz) determined by gel permeation chromatography and the melt index (MI) (g/10 minutes) measured at a temperature of 230xc2x0 C. and a load of 21.2N satisfy the relation of the equation (1):
log MTxe2x89xa7xe2x88x920.555xc3x97log[Mz/MI]xe2x88x922.85xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1) 
and the preferred ranges in the equation (1) are the same as those explained in (a) described above.
In the propylene copolymer of the present invention, the difference [T60xe2x88x92T40] in the eluting temperatures and the maximum eluting temperature Tmax (xc2x0 C.) in programmed temperature fractional chromatography satisfy both of:
log[T60xe2x88x92T40]xe2x89xa60.047Tmax+5.240xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(5) 
T60xe2x88x92T40xe2x89xa680xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(6) 
in a range where Tmax is 102xc2x0 C. or lower, wherein T60 represents a temperature (xc2x0 C.) at which 60% by weight of the components is eluted, and T40 represents a temperature (xc2x0 C.) at which 40% by weight of the components is eluted, or satisfy the relation of:
T60xe2x88x92T40xe2x89xa62.79xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(7) 
in a range where Tmax exceeds 102xc2x0 C. and is 125xc2x0 C. or lower. The equation (5) described above is preferably
log[T60xe2x88x92T40]xe2x89xa6xe2x88x920.040Tmax+4.526xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(5a) 
more preferably
log[T60xe2x88x92T40]xe2x89xa6xe2x88x920.035Tmax+4.016xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(5b) 
most preferably
log[T60xe2x88x92T40]xe2x89xa60.028Tmax+3.302xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(5c) 
If the propylene copolymer does not satisfy the relation of the equation (5) described above, a sticky component having a low molecular weight is produced, and when the propylene copolymer is molded into an article, the molded article is deteriorated in a surface characteristic. In this connection, the lower limit of log[T60xe2x88x92T40] is preferably
log[T60xe2x88x92T40]xe2x89xa7xe2x88x920.0088Tmax+0.30xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(8) 
If log[T60xe2x88x92T40] is less than xe2x88x920.0088Tmax+0.30, a sticky component having a low molecular weight is extremely reduced, and therefore caused is no problem that the molded article of the propylene copolymer is deteriorated in a surface characteristic. However, a heat sealing temperature width in the film and the like becomes narrow, so that a range in the optimum processing condition becomes narrow, and a problem in terms of practical use is likely to be brought about.
In a range where Tmax is 102xc2x0 C. or lower, required to be satisfied together with the equation (5) is:
T60xe2x88x92T40xe2x89xa680xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(6) 
preferably
T60xe2x88x92T40xe2x89xa670xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(6a) 
most preferably
T60xe2x88x92T40xe2x89xa660xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(6b) 
If T60xe2x88x92T40 exceeds 80xc2x0 C., it results in a sudden increase in a low stereoregular component having a low molecular weight to deteriorate the appearance of the film and lower the blocking property, and therefore it is not preferred.
The preferred area is an area in which the maximum eluting temperature falls in a range of 20 to 102xc2x0 C. and which is decided by (5) to (5d), (6) to (6b) and (8) described above.
Further, the difference [T60xe2x88x92T40] in the eluting temperatures and the maximum eluting temperature Tmax (xc2x0 C.) have to satisfy the following equation in a range where Tmax exceeds 102xc2x0 C. and is 125xc2x0 C. or lower:
T60xe2x88x92T40xe2x89xa62.79xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(7) 
preferably
log[T60xe2x88x92T40]xe2x89xa7xe2x88x920.0016Tmax+0.609xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(7a) 
more preferably
log[T60xe2x88x92T40]xe2x89xa7xe2x88x920.0052Tmax+0.976xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(7b) 
further preferably
log[T60xe2x88x92T40]xe2x89xa7xe2x88x920.0088Tmax+1.343xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(7c) 
further more preferably
log[T60xe2x88x92T40]xe2x89xa7xe2x88x920.0124Tmax+1.710xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(7d) 
and most preferably
log[T60xe2x88x92T40]xe2x89xa7xe2x88x920.0152Tmax+1.996xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(7e) 
If T60xe2x88x92T40 exceeds 2.79xc2x0 C., stickiness is produced by an increase in a low stereoregular component to deteriorate the appearance of the film and lower the blocking property, and therefore it is not preferred. In this connection, the lower limit of log[T60xe2x88x92T40] is the same as in the equation (8) described above. Provided that the maximum eluting temperature Tmax falls in a range of exceeding 102xc2x0 C. and 125xc2x0 C. or lower.
The preferred area is an area in which the maximum eluting temperature falls in a range of exceeding 102xc2x0 C. and 125xc2x0 C. or lower and which is decided by (7) to (7e) and (8) described above.
The propylene copolymer of the present invention shall not specifically be restricted in a molecular weight distribution. However, considering that the propylene copolymer having the present parameter can suitably be produced by a production process carried out by two stage polymerization and using two kinds of catalysts, the molecular weight distribution tends to expand.
Accordingly, the molecular weight distribution shown by Mw/Mn in the propylene copolymer of the present invention is 1.5 less than Mw/Mnxe2x89xa630, preferably 1.8 less than Mw/Mnxe2x89xa630, more preferably 2 less than Mw/Mnxe2x89xa630 and further more preferably 2.5 less than Mw/Mnxe2x89xa630, and as it is restricted in the following way, it is more preferred:
3.0 less than Mw/Mnxe2x89xa630
3.5 less than Mw/Mnxe2x89xa630
4.0 less than Mw/Mnxe2x89xa630
4.1 less than Mw/Mnxe2x89xa630
4.2 less than Mw/Mnxe2x89xa630
In addition to the conditions described above, a change rate (MT1/MT0) of a melt tension caused by heat history in the propylene homopolymer or the propylene copolymer of the present invention falls preferably in a range of 0.63 to 1, wherein MT0 represents the melt tension of the propylene homopolymer or the propylene copolymer before subjected to heat history, and MT1 represents the melt tension of the propylene homopolymer or the propylene copolymer after subjected to heat history. The MT1/MT0 is preferably 0.65 to 1, more preferably 0.68 to 1, further more preferably 0.71 to 1 and most preferably 0.74 to 1.
If the MT1/MT0 is less than 0.63, not only the resin can not be recycled, but also the yield is reduced, and the cost is likely to go up. That is, the propylene homopolymer or the propylene copolymer is subjected to heat history by passing through a melting step in mold-processing. The propylene homopolymer or the propylene copolymer which has been subjected to such heat history is usually recycled in high polymer processing. When the propylene homopolymer or the propylene copolymer is changed in a melt tension to a large extent by heat history, brought about is the trouble that the molding conditions can not finely be changed and molding itself can not be carried out. Accordingly, a propylene homopolymer or a propylene copolymer in which a rate of a change in a melt tension caused by heat history is small is required in the mold processing field and the recycling field. An evaluation method for this heat history shall be described later.
Further, a deterioration parameter D defined by a change rate (DT1/DT0) of a melt viscosity caused by heat history in the propylene homopolymer or the propylene copolymer of the present invention is 0.7 or more, preferably 0.8 or more and more preferably 0.9 or more, wherein DT0 represents the melt viscosity of the propylene homopolymer or the propylene copolymer before subjected to heat history, and DT1 represents the melt viscosity of the propylene homopolymer or the propylene copolymer after subjected to heat history.
If the deterioration parameter D is less than 0.7, the resin is notably deteriorated (the molecule is broken) and can not be reused. The deterioration parameter D is a value obtained by measuring the dynamic viscoelasticity before and after kneading to determine the storage modulus Gxe2x80x2 at a frequency of 0.01 rad/s and defined by the following equation:
D=Gxe2x80x2a/Gxe2x80x2b 
wherein Gxe2x80x2a is the storage modulus after kneading, and Gxe2x80x2b is the storage modulus before kneading.
Capable of being used for producing the propylene homopolymer or the propylene copolymer of the present invention is a production process in which olefin is polymerized at a multistage in the presence of an olefin polymerization catalyst comprising (A) at least two kinds of transition metal compounds of the fourth group in the periodic table and (B) at least one selected from the compound group consisting of an aluminumoxy compound (B-1) and an ionic compound (B-2) which can be converted to a cation by reacting with the transition metal compounds described above.
Either of a batch system and a continuous system may be used as a polymerization method in multistage polymerization, and capable of being employed is an optional method among slurry polymerization, gas phase polymerization, bulk polymerization and solution polymerization.
A polymerization solvent used when carrying out slurry polymerization or solution polymerization includes, for example, aliphatic hydrocarbons such as propane, butane, pentane, hexane, heptane, octane, decane, dodecane and kerosene; alicyclic hydrocarbons such as cyclopentane, cyclohexane and methylcyclohexane; aromatic hydrocarbons such as benzene, toluene and xylene; and halogenated hydrocarbons such as ethylene chloride, chlorobenzene, dichloromethane and chloroform. These solvents may be used alone or in a mixture of two or more kinds thereof.
An olefin polymer having a intrinsic viscosity of 0.01 to 20 dl/g is preferably produced at the first stage in multistage polymerization, and more preferably produced is an olefin polymer having a intrinsic viscosity of 0.05 to 10 dl/g. An olefin polymer having a intrinsic viscosity of 0.5 to 10 dl/g is preferably produced at the second stage, and more preferably produced is an olefin polymer having a intrinsic viscosity of 1.0 to 5 dl/g. The olefin polymer produced at the second stage has a proportion of usually 0.01 to 95% by weight, preferably 0.5 to 90% by weight and particularly preferably 1.0 to 85% by weight based on the whole weight of the olefin polymers.
In respect to the polymerization conditions, the polymerization temperature falls in a range of usually xe2x88x9250 to 200xc2x0 C., preferably xe2x88x9220 to 150xc2x0 C. and more preferably 0 to 120xc2x0 C. The polymerization pressure falls in a range of usually 0 to 19.6 MPaxc2x7G, preferably 0.0098 to 14.7 MPaxc2x7G and more preferably 0.0196 to 9.8 MPaxc2x7G. The polymerization time falls in a range of usually 10 seconds to 5 hours, preferably 30 seconds to 3 hours and more preferably 1 minute to 2 hours.
It is preferred for obtaining an olefin polymer having a vinyl group at an end to use no hydrogen at least at one polymerization step. In multistage polymerization, the polymerization conditions at the-first stage are preferably different from those at the second stage. Further, the use amount of the polymerization catalyst is preferably selected so that a mole ratio of the raw material monomer/component (A) described above is preferably 1 to 108, more 100 to 107.
The resulting propylene polymer may be controlled in a intrinsic viscosity (controlled in a molecular weight) by suitably selecting the use proportions of the respective components contained in the polymerization catalyst, the use amount of the polymerization catalyst, the polymerization temperature, the polymerization pressure and a chain transfer agent such as hydrogen in the ranges described above.
Capable of being given as the component (A) contained in the olefin polymerization catalyst is a transition metal compound of the fourth group in the periodic table having a ligand in which two indenyl groups having a substituent capable of controlling the solid structure of the polymer are cross-linked at five-membered ring parts via one or two cross-linking groups.
Used as the transition metal compound of the fourth group in the periodic table are two kinds of (1) a catalyst capable of producing an olefin polymer having a vinyl group at an end and (2) a catalyst for producing an olefin polymer having a vinyl group at an end with propylene and a copolymer (of ethylene with xcex1-olefin having 4 to 20 carbon atoms). It shall by no means be restricted as long as it is a catalyst having the performances described above.
Examples given as the preferred catalyst include seven kinds of (A-1) heterogeneous cross-linking complex, (A-2) double cross-linking complex, (A-3) so-called Hochst and BASF type complexes and a transition metal complex having an azulenyl skeleton, (A-4) substituted Cp type complex, (A-5) bis Cp type complex, (A-6) mono Cp type complex and (A-7) constrained geometry complex.
Examples given as (1) the catalyst capable of producing an olefin polymer having a vinyl group at an end include Zr and Hf complexes of (A-1), Hf complex of (A-2), Zr and Hf complexes, preferably Hf complex of (A-3) and Zr and Hf complexes of (A-4).
Examples given as (2) the catalyst for producing an olefin polymer having a vinyl group at an end with propylene and a copolymer (of ethylene with xcex1-olefin having 4 to 20 carbon atoms) include Zr complex of (A-2) and Zr and Hf complexes, preferably Zr complex of (A-3).
In respect to a use proportion of the catalyst (1) to the catalyst (2), a use amount of the catalyst (2) for producing an olefin polymer having a vinyl group at an end with propylene and a copolymer (of ethylene with xcex1-olefin having 4 to 20 carbon atoms) is 1.0 to 99.9 mole %, preferably 5 to 99.9 mole %, more preferably 25 to 95 mole % and most preferably 50 to 90 mole % based on the whole amount of the transition metal compound of the fourth group in the periodic table.
(A-1) Heterogeneous Cross-Linking Complex
It is a transition metal compound shown by the following Formula (1): 
wherein M1 represents titanium, zirconium or hafnium; R1 to R11, X1 and X2 each represent independently a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, a halogen-containing hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, a silicon-containing group, an oxygen-containing group, a sulfur-containing group, a nitrogen-containing group or a phosphorus-containing group; R3 and R4 and R8 and R9 may be combined with each other to form rings; X1 and X2 each represent independently a halogen atom, a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, a halogen-containing hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, a silicon-containing group, an oxygen-containing group, a sulfur-containing group, a nitrogen-containing group or a phosphorus-containing group; Y1 is a divalent cross-linking group combining two ligands and represents a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, a halogen-containing hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, a silicon-containing group, a germanium-containing group, a tin-containing group, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR12xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94PR12, xe2x80x94P(O)R12xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94BR12xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94AlR12xe2x80x94; and R12 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms or a halogen-containing hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms.
In Formula (1) described above, the halogen atom represented by R1 to R11, X1 and X2 includes a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, a fluorine atom and an iodine atom. The hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms includes, for example, alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-hexyl and n-decyl, aryl groups such as phenyl, 1-naphthyl and 2-naphthyl and aralkyl groups such as benzyl. The halogen-containing hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms includes groups such as trifluoromethyl, in which at least one hydrogen atom contained in the hydrocarbon groups described above is substituted with a suitable halogen atom. The silicon-containing group includes trimethylsilyl and dimethyl(t-butyl)silyl. The oxygen-containing group includes methoxy and ethoxy. The sulfur-containing group includes a thiol group and a sulfonic acid group. The nitrogen-containing group includes a dimethylamino group. The phosphorus-containing group includes a phenylphsophine group. Also, R3 and R4 and R8 and R9 may be combined with each other to form rings such as fluorene. Specific examples of R3 and R4 and R8 and R9 include the groups given in R1 to R11 described above excluding a hydrogen atom. A hydrogen atom and an alkyl group having 6 or less carbon atoms are preferred as R4 and R8, and a hydrogen atom, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl and cyclohexyl are more preferred. A hydrogen atom is particularly preferred. An alkyl group having 6 or less carbon atoms is preferred as R3, R6, R8 and R11, and methyl, ethyl, isopropyl and cyclohexyl are more preferred. Isopropyl is particularly preferred. A hydrogen atom is preferred as R4, R5, R7, R9 and R10. X1 and X2 are preferably a halogen atom, methyl, ethyl and propyl.
The specific example of Y1 include methylene, ethylene, ethylidene, isopropylidene, cyclohexylidene, 1,2-cyclohexylene, dimethylsilylene, tetramethyldisilylene, dimethylgermylene, methylboridene (CH3xe2x80x94Bxe2x95x90), methylalumilidene (CH3xe2x80x94Alxe2x95x90), phenylphosphilidene (Phxe2x80x94Pxe2x95x90), phenylphospholidene (PhPOxe2x95x90), 1,2-phenylene, vinylene (xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94), vinylidene (CH2xe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90), methylimide, oxygen (xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94) and sulfur (xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94). Among them, methylene, ethylene, ethylidene and isopropylidene are preferred.
M1 represents titanium, zirconium or hafnium, and particularly hafnium is suited. The specific examples of the transition metal compound shown by Formula (1) described above include 1,2-ethanediyl(1-(4,7-diisopropylindenyl))(2-(4,7-diisopropylindenyl))hafnium dichloride, 1,2-ethanediyl(9-fluorenyl)(2-(4,7-diisopropylindenyl))hafnium dichloride, isopropylidene(l-(4,7-diisopropylindenyl))(2-(4,7-diisopropylindenyl))hafnium dichloride, 1,2-ethanediyl(1-(4,7-dimethylindenyl))(2-(4,7-diisopropylindenyl))hafnium dichloride, 1,2-ethanediyl(9-fluorenyl)(2-(4,7-dimethylindenyl))hafnium dichloride, isopropylidene(1-(4,7-dimethylindenyl))(2-(4,7-diisopropylindenyl))hafnium dichloride, and compounds obtained by substituting hafniums contained in these compounds with zirconium or titanium. However, they shall not be restricted to these compounds.
The transition metal compound shown by Formula (1) described above can be produced by a method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 130807/1999 filed previously by the present inventors. The compounds may be used as the (A-1) component in combination of two or more kinds thereof.
(A-2) Double Cross-Linking Complex
It is a transition metal compound shown by the following Formula (2): 
wherein M1 represents titanium, zirconium or hafnium; E1 and E2 each represent independently a ligand selected from a cyclopentadienyl group, a substituted cyclopentadienyl group, an indenyl group, a substituted indenyl group, a heterocyclopentadienyl group, a substituted heterocyclopentadienyl group, an amide group, a phosphide group, a hydrocarbon group and a silicon-containing group and form a cross-linking structure via A1 and A2, and they may be the same as or different from each other; X represents a "sgr"-bonding ligand, and when a plurality of X3 is present, a plurality of X3 may be the same or different and may be cross-linked with other X3, E1, E2 or Y2; Y2 represents a Lewis base, and when a plurality of Y2 is present, a plurality of Y2 may be the same or different and may be cross-linked with other Y2, E1, E2 or X3; A1 and A2 are divalent cross-linking groups bonding two ligands and represent a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, a halogen-containing hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, a silicon-containing group, a germanium-containing group, a tin-containing group, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR12xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94PR12xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94P(O)R12xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94BR12xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94AlR12xe2x80x94; R12 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms or a halogen-containing hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, and they may be the same as or different from each other; q is an integer of 1 to 5 and represents [(atomic value of M1)xe2x88x922]; and r represents an integer of 0 to 3.
In the transition metal compound shown by Formula (2) described above, M1 represents titanium, zirconium or hafnium, and zirconium and hafnium are suited. As described above, E1 and E2 each represent independently a ligand selected from a cyclopentadienyl group, a substituted cyclopentadienyl group, an indenyl group, a substituted indenyl group, a heterocyclopentadienyl group, a substituted heterocyclopentadienyl group, an amide group (xe2x80x94N less than ), a phosphide group (xe2x80x94P less than ), a hydrocarbon group ( greater than CRxe2x80x94,  greater than C less than ) and a silicon-containing group ( greater than SiRxe2x80x94,  greater than Si less than ) (provided that R represents a hydrogen atom, a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms or a hetero atom-containing group), and they form a cross-linking structure via A1 and A2. E1 and E2 may be the same as or different from each other. E1 and E2 are preferably a cyclopentadienyl group, a substituted cyclopentadienyl group, an indenyl group and a substituted indenyl group.
The specific examples of the "sgr"-bonding ligand represented by X3 include halogen atoms, a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, an aryloxy group having 6 to 20 carbon atoms, an amide group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, a silicon-containing group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, a phosphide group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms and an acyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms. When a plurality of this X3 is present, a plurality of X3 may be the same or different and may be cross-linked with other X3, E1, E2 or Y2 On the other hand, amines, ethers, phosphines and thioethers can be given as the specific examples of the Lewis base represented by Y2. When a plurality of this Y2 is present, a plurality of Y2 may be the same or different and may be cross-linked with other Y2, E1, E2 or X3. Next, at least one of the cross-linking groups represented by A1 and A2 is preferably a cross-linking group comprising a hydrocarbon group having one or more carbon atoms. These cross-linking groups include, for example, a group represented by: 
wherein R25 and R26 each represent independently a hydrogen atom or a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms; they may be the same as or different from each other and may be combined with each other to form a ring structure; and e represents an integer of 1 to 4. Capable of being given as the specific examples thereof are methylene, ethylene, ethylidene, propylidene, isopropylidene, cyclohexylidene, 1,2-cyclohexylene and vinylidene (CH2xe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90). Among them, methylene, ethylene and isopropylidene are suited. These A1 and A2 may be the same as or different from each other.
When E1 and E2 each are a cyclopentadienyl group, a substituted cyclopentadienyl group, an indenyl group or a substituted indenyl group in the transition metal compound shown by the following Formula (2), the bond of the cross-linking groups represented by A1 and A2 may be a (1,1xe2x80x2) (2, 2xe2x80x2) double cross-linking type or a (1,2xe2x80x2) (2,1xe2x80x2) double cross-linking type. Among such transition metal compounds shown by Formula (2), preferred is a transition metal compound shown by Formula (2-a) comprising a ligand of a double cross-linking type biscyclopentadienyl derivative. 
In Formula (2-a) described above, M1, A1, A2, q and r are the same as those described above. X3 represents a "sgr"-bonding ligand, and when a plurality of X3 is present, a plurality of X3 may be the same or different and may be cross-linked with other X3 or Y2. The same ones as given as the examples in explaining X3 in Formula (2) can be given as the specific examples of this X3. Y2 represents a Lewis base, and when a plurality of Y2 is present, a plurality of Y2 may be the same or different and may be cross-linked with other Y2 or X3. The same ones as given as the examples in explaining Y2 in Formula (2) can be given as the specific examples of this Y2. R27 to R32 each represent independently a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, a halogen-containing hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, a silicon-containing group or a hetero atom-containing group, and it is required that at least one of them is not a hydrogen atom. R27 to R32 may be the same as or different from each other, and adjacent groups may be combined with each other to form rings.
In the transition metal compound comprising a ligand of a double cross-linking type biscyclopentadienyl derivative, the ligand may be a (1,1xe2x80x2) (2,2xe2x80x2) double cross-linking type or a (1,2xe2x80x2) (2,1xe2x80x2) double cross-linking type. Capable of being given as the specific examples of the transition metal compound shown by this Formula (2) are (1,1xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,2xe2x80x2-ethylene)-bis(indenyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,2xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,1xe2x80x2-ethylene)-bis(indenyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-methylene)(2,2xe2x80x2-methylene)-bis(indenyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,2xe2x80x2-methylene)(2,1xe2x80x2-methylene)-bis(indenyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)(2,2xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)-bis(indenyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,2xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)(2,1xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)-bis(indenyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,2xe2x80x2-ethylene)-bis(3-methylindenyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,2xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,1xe2x80x2-ethylene)-bis(3-methylindenyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,2xe2x80x2-ethylene)-bis(4,5-benzoindenyl)-zirconium dichloride, (1,2xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,1xe2x80x2-ethylene)-bis(4,5-benzoindenyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,2xe2x80x2-ethylene)-bis(4-isopropylindenyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,2xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,1xe2x80x2-ethylene)-bis(4-isopropylindenyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,2xe2x80x2-ethylene)-bis(5,6-dimethylindenyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,2xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,1xe2x80x2-ethylene)-bis(5,6-dimethylindenyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,2xe2x80x2-ethylene)-bis(4,7-diisopropylindenyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,2xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,1xe2x80x2-ethylene)-bis(4,7-diisopropylindenyl) zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,2xe2x80x2-ethylene)-bis(4-phenylindenyl)-zirconium dichloride, (1,2xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,1xe2x80x2-ethylene)-bis(4-phenylindenyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,2xe2x80x2-ethylene)-bis(3-methyl-4-isopropylindenyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,2xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,1xe2x80x2-ethylene)-bis(3-methyl-4-isopropylindenyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,2xe2x80x2-ethylene)-bis(5,6-benzoindenyl)-zirconium dichloride, (1,2xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,1xe2x80x2-ethylene)-bis(5,6-benzoindenyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,2xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)-bis(indenyl)-zirconium dichloride, (1,2xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,1xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)-bis(indenyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)(2,2xe2x80x2-ethylene)-bis(indenyl)-zirconium dichloride, (1,2xe2x80x2-methylene)(2,1xe2x80x2-ethylene)-bis(indenyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-methylene)(2,2xe2x80x2-ethylene)-bis(indenyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,2xe2x80x2-methylene)-bis(indenyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-methylene)(2,2xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)-bis(indenyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,2xe2x80x2-methylene)(2,1xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)-bis(indenyl)-zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)(2,2xe2x80x2-methylene)-bis(indenyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-methylene)(2,2xe2x80x2-methylene) (3-methylcyclopentadienyl)(cyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)(2,2xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)(3-methylcyclopentadienyl)(cyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-propylidene)(2,2xe2x80x2-propylidene)(3-methylcyclopentadienyl)(cyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,2xe2x80x2-methylene)-bis(3-methylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-methylene)(2,2xe2x80x2-ethylene)-bis(3-methylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)(2,2xe2x80x2-ethylene)-bis(3-methylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,2xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)-bis(3-methylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-methylene)(2,2xe2x80x2-methylene)-bis(3-methylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-methylene)(2,2xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)-bis(3-methylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)(2,2xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)-bis(3-methylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,2xe2x80x2-methylene)-bis(3,4-dimethylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,2xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)-bis(3,4-dimethylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-methylene)(2,2xe2x80x2-methylene)-bis(3,4-dimethylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-methylene)(2,2xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)-bis(3,4-dimethylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,1xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)(2,2xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)-bis(3,4-dimethylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,2xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,1xe2x80x2-methylene)-bis(3-methylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,2xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,1xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)-bis (3-methylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,2xe2x80x2-methylene)(2,1xe2x80x2-methylene)-bis(3-methylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,2xe2x80x2-methylene)(2,1xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)-bis(3-methylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,2xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)(2,1xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)-bis (3-methylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,2xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,1xe2x80x2-methylene)-bis(3,4-dimethylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,2xe2x80x2-ethylene)(2,1xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)-bis(3,4-dimethylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,2xe2x80x2-methylene)(2,1xe2x80x2-methylene)-bis (3,4-dimethylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,2xe2x80x2-methylene)(2,1xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)-bis(3,4-dimethylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride, (1,2xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)(2,1xe2x80x2-isopropylidene)-bis(3,4-dimethylcyclopentadienyl)zirconium dichloride and compounds obtained by substituting zirconium contained in these compounds with titanium or hafnium. The (A-2) components may be used in combination of tow or more kinds thereof.
(A-3) Hxc3x6chst and BASF Type Complexes and Transition Metal Compound Having an Azulenyl Skeleton
They are transition metal compounds represented by the Formula (3): 
wherein M1 represents titanium, zirconium or hafnium; R13 to R18 each represent independently a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms or a halogen-containing hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms; at least one pair of R15 and R16 R16 and R17 and R18 may be combined with each other to form a ring; X4 and X5 each represent independently a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom or a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms; Y3 is a divalent cross-linking group combining two ligands and represents a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, a halogen-containing hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, a silicon-containing group, a germanium-containing group, a tin-containing group, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR12xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94PR12xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94P(O)R12xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94BR12xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94AlR12xe2x80x94; and R12 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms or a halogen-containing hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms. In Formula (3) described above, the transition metal compound in which at least one pair of R15 and R16, R16 and R17 and R17 and R18 form a ring is a compound which known as a BASF type complex.
In Formula (3) described above, the halogen atom represented by R13 to R18 includes a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, a fluorine atom and an iodine atom. The hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms includes, for example, alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-hexyl and n-decyl, aryl groups such as phenyl, 1-naphthyl and 2-naphthyl and aralkyl groups such as benzyl. The halogen-containing hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms includes groups in which at least one hydrogen atom contained in the hydrocarbon groups described above is substituted with a suitable halogen atom. These R13 to R18 may be the same as or different from each other. The adjacent groups, that is, at least one pair of R15 and R16, R16 and R17 and R17 and R18 has to be combined with each other to form a ring. An indenyl group obtained by such ring formation includes, for example, 4,5-benzoindenyl, xcex1-acenaphthoindenyl and compounds substituted with alkyl having 1 to 10 carbon atoms.
The halogen atom represented by X4 and X5 includes a chlorine atom, a bromine atom, a fluorine atom and an iodine atom. The hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms includes, for example, alkyl groups such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, tert-butyl and n-hexyl, aryl groups such as phenyl and aralkyl groups such as benzyl. X4 and X5 may be the same as or different from each other. On the other hand, Y3 is a divalent cross-linking group combining two ligands, and the divalent hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms represented thereby includes, for example, alkylene groups such as methylene, dimethylene, 1,2-ethylene, dimethyl-1,2-ethylene, 1,4-tetramethylene and 1,2-cyclopropylene and arylalkylene groups such as diphenylmethylene. The divalent halogen-containing hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms includes, for example, chloroethylene and chloromethylene. The divalent silicon-containing group includes, for example, methylsilylene, dimethylsilylene, diethylsilylene, diphenylsilylene and methylphenylsilylene. Further, groups obtained by substituting silicon contained in the silicon-containing groups described above with germanium and tin can be given as the germanium-containing group and the tin-containing group. Two ligands combined with Y3 are usually the same but may be different in some cases.
The transition metal compound represented by Formula (3) described above includes, for example, compounds described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 184179/1994 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 345809/1994. The specific examples thereof include benzoindenyl type or acenaphthoindenyl type compounds such as rac-dimethylsilanediyl-bis-1-(2-methyl-4,5-benzoindenyl)-zirconium dichloride, rac-phenylmethylsilanediyl-bis-1-(2-methyl-4,5-benzoindenyl)-zirconium dichloride, rac-ethanediyl-bis-1-(2-methyl-4,5-benzoindenyl)-zirconium dichloride, rac-butanediyl-bis-1-(2-methyl-4,5-benzoindenyl)-zirconium dichloride, rac-dimethylsilanediyl-bis-1-(4,5-benzoindenyl)-zirconium dichloride, rac-dimethylsilanediyl-bis-1-(2-methyl-xcex1-methyl-xcex1-acenaphthoindenyl)-zirconium dichloride and rac-phenylmethylsilanediyl-bis-1-(2-methyl-xcex1-acenaphthoindenyl)-zirconium dichloride, and compounds obtained by substituting zirconium contained in these compounds with titanium or hafnium.
In Formula (3) described above, capable of being used as well are the transition metal compounds having an indenyl skeleton in which any pair of R15 and R16, R16 and R17 and R17 and R18 does not form a ring or the transition metal compounds having a 4,5,6,7-tetrahydroindenyl skeleton which correspond thereto. These transition metal compounds are known as a Hxc3x6chst type complex. Capable of being given as these transition metal compounds are, for example, compounds described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 268308/1992, ditto 306304/1993, ditto 100579/1994, ditto 157661/1994, ditto 149815/1995, ditto 188318/1995 and ditto 258321/1995.
The specific examples thereof include aryl-substituted compounds such as dimethylsilanediyl-bis-1-(2-methyl-4-phenylindenyl)-zirconium dichloride, dimethylsilanediyl-bis-1-[2-methyl-4-(1-naphthyl)indenyl]-zirconium dichloride, dimethylsilanediyl-bis-1-(2-ethyl-4-phenylindenyl)-zirconium dichloride, dimethylsilanediyl-bis-1-[2-ethyl-4-(1-naphthyl)indenyl)-zirconium dichloride, phenylmethylsilanediyl-bis-1-(2-methyl-4-phenylindenyl)-zirconium dichloride, phenylmethylsilanediyl-bis-1-[2-methyl-4-(1-naphthyl)indenyl]-zirconium dichloride, phenylmethylsilanediyl-bis-1-(2-ethyl-4-phenylindenyl)-zirconium dichloride and phenylmethylsilanediyl-bis-1-[2-ethyl-4-(1-naphthyl)indenyl]-zirconium dichloride; 2,4-position-substituted compounds such as rac-dimethylsilylene-bis-1-(2-methyl-4-ethylindenyl)-zirconium dichloride, rac-dimethylsilylene-bis-1-(2-methyl-4-isopropylindenyl)-zirconium dichloride, rac-dimethylsilylene-bis-1-(2-methyl-4-ter-butylindenyl)-zirconium dichloride, rac-phenylmethylsilylene-bis-1-(2-methyl-4-isopropylindenyl)-zirconium dichloride, rac-dimethylsilylene-bis-1-(2-ethyl-4-methylindenyl)-zirconium dichloride, rac-dimethylsilylene-bis-1-(2,4-dimethylindenyl)-zirconium dichloride and rac-dimethylsilylene-bis-1-(2-methyl-4-ethylindenyl)-zirconium dimethyl; 4,7-position, 2,4,7-position or 3,4,7-position-substituted compounds such as rac-dimethylsilylene-bis-1-(4,7-dimethylindenyl)-zirconium dichloride, rac-1,2-ethanediyl-bis-1-(2-methyl-4,7-dimethylindenyl)-zirconium dichloride, rac-dimethylsilylene-bis-1-(3,4,7-trimethylindenyl)-zirconium dichloride, rac-1,2-ethanediyl-bis-1-(4,7-dimethylindenyl)-zirconium dichloride and rac-1,2-butanediyl-bis-1-(4,7-dimethylindenyl)-zirconium dichloride; 2,4,6-position-substituted compounds such as dimethylsilanediyl-bis-1-(2-methyl-4,6-diisopropylindenyl)-zirconium dichloride, phenylmethylsilanediyl-bis-1-(2-methyl-4,6-diisopropylindenyl)-zirconium dichloride, rac-dimethylsilanediyl-bis-1-(2-methyl-4,6-diisopropylindenyl)-zirconium dichloride, rac-1,2-ethanediyl-bis-1-(2-methyl-4,6-diisopropylindenyl)-zirconium dichloride, rac-diphenylsilanediyl-bis-1-(2-methyl-4,6-diisopropylindenyl)-zirconium dichloride, rac-phenylmethylsilanediyl-bis-1-(2-methyl-4,6-diisopropylindenyl)-zirconium dichloride and rac-dimethylsilanediyl-bis-1-(2,4,6-trimethylindenyl)-zirconium dichloride; 2,5,6-position-substituted compounds such as rac-dimethylsilanediyl-bis-1-(2,5,6-trimethylindenyl)-zirconium dichloride; 4,5,6,7-tetrahydroindenyl compounds such as rac-dimethylsilylene-bis-(2-methyl-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1-indenyl)-zirconium dichloride, rac-ethylene-bis-(2-methyl-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1-indenyl)-zirconium dichloride, rac-dimethylsilylene-bis-(2-methyl-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1-indenyl)-zirconium dimethyl, rac-ethylene-bis-(2-methyl-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1-indenyl)-zirconium dimethyl and rac-ethylene-bis-(4,7-dimethyl-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1-indenyl)-zirconium dichloride; and compounds obtained by substituting zirconium contained in these compounds with titanium or hafnium. The
(A-3) Components May Be Used in Combination of Two or More Kinds Thereof.
Further, compounds described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 226712/1998 can be given as the transition metal compound having an azulenyl skeleton. They are, for example, methylenebis{1,1xe2x80x2-(2-methyl-4-phenyl-1,4-dihydroazulenyl)}zirconium dichloride and dimethylsilylenebis{1,1xe2x80x2-(2-methyl-4-phenyl-1,4-dihydroazulenyl)}zirconium dichloride.
(A-4) Substituted Cp Type Complex
It is a transition metal compound represented by the following Formula (4):
(R195C5)mM1X14xe2x88x92mxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(4) 
wherein M1 represents titanium, zirconium or hafnium; R195C5 represents a hydrocarbon group-substituted cyclopentadienyl group; X1 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom or a hydrocarbon group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms; m represents an integer of 2 to 4; five R19xe2x80x2s may be the same or different; m groups of R195C5 may be the same or different; and (4xe2x88x92m) groups of X1 may be the same or different.
In the compound (A) used in the present invention, the hydrocarbon group represented by R19 or X1 in Formula (4) described above shall not specifically be restricted, and capable of being preferably given are, for example, an alkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, an aryl group, an arylalkyl group and an alkylaryl group. In this respect, capable of being given as the alkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms are, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, t-butyl, amyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, capryl, undecyl, lauryl, tridecyl, myristyl, pentadecyl, cetyl, heptadecy, stearyl, nonadecyl and eicosyl. For example, phenyl, benzyl and phenethyl can be given as the aryl group having 6_to 20 carbon atoms and arylalkyl group. For example, p-tolyl and p-n-butylphenyl can be given as the alkylaryl group having 7 to 20 carbon atoms. In Formula (4) described above, m is particularly preferably 2.
To be specific, capable of being suitably used as the compound represented by Formula (4) are, for example, [(CH3)5C5]2Hf(CH2Ph)2, [(CH3)5C5]2Zr(CH2Ph)2, [(CH3)5C6]2Hf(C6H4-p-CH3)2, [(CH3)5C5]2Zr(C6H4-p-CH3)2, [(CH3)5C5]2Hf(CH3)2, [(CH3)5C5]2Zr(CH3)2, [(C2H5)5C5]2Hf(CH3)2, [(C2H5)5C5]2Zr(CH3)2, [(n-C-3H7)5C5]2Hf(CH3)2, [(n-C-3H7)5C5]2Zr (CH3)2, [(CH3)5C5]2HfH(CH3), [(CH3)5C5]2ZrH(CH3), [(C2H5)5C5]2HfH(CH3), [(C2H5)5C5]2ZrH(CH3) [(C3H7)5C5]2HfH(CH3), [(C3H7)5C5]2ZrH(CH3), [(CH3)5C5]2Hf(H)2, [(CH3)5C5]2Zr(H)2, [(C2H5)(CH3)4C5]2Hf(CH3)2, [(C2H5)(CH3)4C5]2Zr(CH3)2, [(n-C-3H7)(CH3)4C5]2Hf(CH3)2, [(n-C-3H7)(CH3)4C5]2Zr(CH3)2, [(n-C-4H9)(CH3)4C5]2Hf(CH3)2, [(n-C-4H9)(CH3)4C5]2Zr(CH3)2, [(CH3)5C5]2HfCl2, [(CH3)5C5]2ZrCl2, [(CH3)5C5]2HfH(Cl) and [(CH3)5C5]2ZrH(Cl). Among them, preferred are the pentaalkylcyclopentadienyl compounds such as [(CH3)5C5]2Hf(CH2Ph)2, [(CH3)5C5]2Zr(CH2Ph)2, [(CH3)5C5]2Hf(CH3)2, [(CH3)5C5]2Zr(CH3)2, [(CH3)5C5]2HfH(CH3), [(CH3)5C5]2ZrH(CH3), [(CH3)5C5]2Hf(H)2, [(CH3)5C5]2Zr(H)2, [(C2H5)(CH3)4C5]2Hf(CH3)2, [(C2H5)(CH3)4C5]2Zr(CH3)2, [(n-C-3H7)(CH3)4C5]2Hf(CH3)2, [(n-C-3H7)(CH3)4C5]2Zr(CH3)2, [(n-C-4H9) (CH3)4C5]2Hf(CH3)2, [(n-C-4H9)(CH3)4C5]2Zr(CH3)2, [(CH3)5C5]2ZrCl2, [(CH3)5C5]2ZrHCl, [(CH3)5C5]2HfCl2 and [(CH3)5C5]2HfHCl. In particular, the hafnium compounds and the zirconium compounds are preferred. The (A-4) components may be used in combination of two or more kinds thereof.
(A-5) Bis Cp Type Complex
It is a transition metal compound represented by the following Formula (5):
Cp2M1R20aR21bxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(5) 
wherein M1 represents a transition metal of the fourth group in the periodic table; Cp represents a cyclic unsaturated hydrocarbon group such as a cyclopentadienyl group, a substituted cyclopentadienyl group, an indenyl group, a substituted indenyl group, a tetrahydroindenyl group, a substituted tetrahydroindenyl group, a fluorenyl group and a substituted fluorenyl group or a linear unsaturated hydrocarbon group; R20 and R21 each represent independently a ligand such as a "sgr" bonding ligand, a chelating ligand and a Lewis base, and R20 and R21 may be combined with each other to form a ring; a and b each represent independently an integer of 0 to 2; the substituted cyclopentadienyl group has a substitution number of 1 to 5, and the number and the kind of substituents on two cyclopentadienyl groups may be the same or different, provided that when one cyclopentadienyl group has a substitution number of 5, the other cyclopentadienyl group has a substitution number of 1 to 4. In Formula (5) described above, M1 represents a transition metal of the fourth group in the periodic table and includes titanium, zirconium or hafnium. Cp represents a cyclic unsaturated hydrocarbon group such as a cyclopentadienyl group, a substituted cyclopentadienyl group, an indenyl group, a substituted indenyl group, a tetrahydroindenyl group, a substituted tetrahydroindenyl group, a fluorenyl group and a substituted fluorenyl group or a linear unsaturated hydrocarbon group. R20 and R21 each represent independently a ligand such as a "sgr" bonding ligand, a chelating ligand and a Lewis base. To be specific, capable being given as the example of the "sgr" bonding ligand are a hydrogen atom, an oxygen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, an alkoxy group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, an aryl group, alkylaryl group or arylalkyl group having 6 to 20 carbon atoms, an acyloxy group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, an allyl group, a substituted allyl group and a substituent having a silicon atom. Also, an acetylacetonate group and a substituted acetylacetonate group can be given as the chelating ligand. R20 and R21 may be combined with each other to form a ring. a and b each represent independently an integer of 0 to 2. The substituted cyclopentadienyl group has a substitution number of 1 to 5, and the number and the kind of substituents on two cyclopentadienyl groups may be the same or different, provided that when one cyclopentadienyl group has a substitution number of 5, the other cyclopentadienyl group has a substitution number of 1 to 4. The substituent shall not specifically be restricted and includes, for example, the same ones as those for R19 shown in the transition metal of the fourth group in the periodic table represented by Formula (4) described above.
When Cp described above has a substituent, the above substituent is preferably an alkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms. Two Cp""s may be the same as or different from each other. The substituted cyclopentadienyl group in Formula (5) described above includes, for example, methylcyclopentadienyl, ethylcyclopentadienyl; isopropylcyclopentadienyl; 1,2-dimethylcyclopentadienyl; tetramethyl-cyclopentadienyl; 1,3-dimethylcyclopentadienyl; 1,2,3-trimethylcyclopentadienyl; 1,2,4-trimethyl-cyclopentadienyl; pentamethylcyclopentadienyl; and trimethylsilylcyclopentadienyl. The specific examples of R20 and R21 in Formula (5) described above include, for example, a fluorine atom, a chlorine atom, a bromine atom and an iodine atom as the halogen atom, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, octyl and 2-ethylhexyl as the alkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy and butoxy as the alkoxy group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, phenoxy, phenyl, tolyl, xylyl and benzyl as the aryl group, alkylaryl group or arylalkyl group having 6 to 20 carbon atoms, heptadecycarbonyloxy as the acyloxy group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms and trimethylsilyl and (trimethylsilyl)methyl as the substituent having a silicon atom.
The compound represented by Formula (5) described above includes, for example, bis(cyclopentdienyl)dimetylzirconium, bis(cyclopentdienyl)diphenylzirconium, bis(cyclopentdienyl)dietylzirconium, bis(cyclopentdienyl)dibenzylzirconium, bis(cyclopentdienyl)dimethoxyzirconium, bis(cyclopentdienyl)dichlorozirconium, bis(cyclopentdienyl)dihydridezirconium, bis(cyclopentdienyl)monochlomonohydridezirconium, bis(methylcyclopentdienyl)dimetylzirconium, bis(methylcyclopentdienyl)dichlorozirconium, bis(methylcyclopentdienyl)dibenzylzirconium, (cyclopentdienyl)(pentamethylcyclopentdienyl)-dichlorozirconium and compounds obtained by substituting zirconium contained in these compounds with titanium or hafnium. The (A-5) components may be used in combination of two or more kinds thereof.
(A-6) Mono Cp Type Complex
It is a transition metal compound represented by the Formula (6):
CpM1R20aR21bR22cxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(6) 
wherein M1 represents a transition metal of the fourth group in the periodic table; Cp represents a cyclic unsaturated hydrocarbon group such as a cyclopentadienyl group, a substituted cyclopentadienyl group, an indenyl group, a substituted indenyl group, a tetrahydroindenyl group, a substituted tetrahydroindenyl group, a fluorenyl group and a substituted fluorenyl group or a linear unsaturated hydrocarbon group; R20, R21 and R22 each represent independently a ligand such as a "sgr" bonding ligand, a chelating ligand and a Lewis base, and two or more of R20, R21 and R22 may be combined with each other to form a ring; and a, b and c each represent independently an integer of 0 to 2. M1, Cp, R20, R21, R22, a and b are the same as those explained in Formula (5) described above. R22 represents, as is the case with R20 and R21, a ligand such as a "sgr" bonding ligand, a chelating ligand and a Lewis base, and the specific examples thereof include the same specific examples of R20 and R21 
The compound represented by Formula (6) described above includes, for example, (pentamethylcyclopentdienyl)trimetylzirconium, (pentamethylcyclopentdienyl)triphenylzirconium, (pentamethylcyclopentdienyl)tribenzylzirconium, (pentamethylcyclopentdienyl)trichlorozirconium, (pentamethylcyclopentdienyl)trimethoxyzirconium, (cyclopentdienyl)trimetylzirconium, (cyclopentdienyl)triphenylzirconium, (cyclopentdienyl)tribenzylzirconium, (cyclopentdienyl)trichlorozirconium, (cyclopentdienyl)trimethoxyzirconium, (cyclopentdienyl)dimethyl(methoxy)zirconium, (methylcyclopentdienyl)trimethylzirconium, (methylcyclopentdienyl)triphenylzirconium, (methylcyclopentdienyl)tribenzylzirconium, (methylcyclopentdienyl)trichlorozirconium, (methylcyclopentdienyl)dimethyl(methoxy)zirconium, (dimethylcyclopentdienyl)trichlorozirconium, (trimethylcyclopentdienyl)trichlorozirconium, (trimethylcyclopentdienyl)trimethylzirconium, (tetramethylcyclopentdienyl)trichlorozirconium, (pentamethylcyclopentdienyl)trichlorozirconium and compounds obtained by substituting zirconium contained in these compounds with titanium or hafnium. The (A-6) components may be used in combination of two or more kinds thereof.
(A-7) Constrained Geometry Complex
It is a transition metal compound represented by the following Formula (7): 
wherein M1 represents titanium, zirconium or hafnium; Cp represents a cyclic unsaturated hydrocarbon group such as a cyclopentadienyl group, a substituted cyclopentadienyl group, an indenyl group, a substituted indenyl group, a tetrahydroindenyl group, a substituted tetrahydroindenyl group, a fluorenyl group and a substituted fluorenyl group or a linear unsaturated hydrocarbon group; X6 represents a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom, an alkyl group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms, an aryl group, alkylaryl group or arylalkyl group having 6 to 20 carbon atoms or an alkoxy group having 1 to 20 carbon atoms; Z represents SiR23, CR232, SiR232SiR232, CR232CR232, CR232CR232CR232, CR23xe2x95x90CR23, CR232SiR232 or GeR232; Y3 represents xe2x80x94N(R24)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94P(R24)xe2x80x94; R23 described above is a hydrogen atom or a group selected from alkyl having up to 20 non-hydrogen atoms, aryl, silyl, halogenated alkyl, halogenated aryl and combination thereof; R24 is an alkyl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms or an aryl group having 6 to 10 carbon atoms or may form a bonding ring system having up to 30 non-hydrogen atoms with at least one R23; and w represents 1 or 2.
The specific examples of the compound represented by Formula (7) described above includes (tertiary butylamide)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)-1,2-ethanediylzirconium dichloride: (tertiary butylamide) (tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)-1,2-ethanediyltitanium dichloride; (methylamide)(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)-1,2-ethanediylzirconium dichloride: (methylamide)-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)-1,2-ethanediyltitanium dichloride; (ethylamide)-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)-methylenetitanium dichloride: (tertiary butylamide) dimethyl (tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)silanetitanium dichloride: (tertiary butylamide)dimethyl(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)silanezirconium dibenzyl; (benzylamide)dimethyl-(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl)silanetitanium dichloride; and (phenylphosphide)dimethyl(tetramethyl-xcex75-cyclopentadienyl) silanezirconium dibenzyl. The (A-7) components may be used in combination of two or more kinds thereof.
The suitable examples of the combination of the (A-7) components include Hochst type zirconium complex-Hxc3x6chst type hafnium complex, BASF type zirconium complex-BASF type hafnium complex, Hochst type zirconium complex-BASF type hafnium complex, BASF type zirconium complex-Hochst type hafnium complex, BASF type zirconium complex-double cross-linking type hafnium complex, Hxc3x6chst type zirconium complex-double cross-linking type hafnium complex, double cross-linking type zirconium complex-double cross-linking type hafnium complex, double cross-linking type zirconium complex-BASF type hafnium complex, double cross-linking type zirconium complex-Hxc3x6chst type hafnium complex, heterogeneous cross-linking type zirconium complex-heterogeneous cross-linking type hafnium complex, heterogeneous cross-linking type zirconium complex-BASF type hafnium complex, heterogeneous cross-linking type zirconium complex-double cross-linking type hafnium complex, heterogeneous cross-linking type zirconium complex-Hxc3x6chst type zirconium complex, heterogeneous cross-linking type hafnium complex-BASF type zirconium complex, heterogeneous cross-linking type hafnium complex-double cross-linking type zirconium complex and heterogeneous cross-linking type hafnium complex-Hxc3x6chst type zirconium complex. The examples of the particularly preferred combination include heterogeneous cross-linking type zirconium complex-double cross-linking type hafnium complex and heterogeneous cross-linking type hafnium complex-double cross-linking type zirconium complex.
Further, capable of being given are combination comprising zirconium complexes having an azulenyl skeleton and hafnium complexes having an azulenyl skeleton, combination comprising hafnium complexes having an azulenyl skeleton and one of the zirconium complexes of (A-1), (A-2), the BASF type complexes, the Hxc3x6chst type complexes, (A-4), (A-5), (A-6) and (A-7), combination comprising zirconium complexes having an azulenyl skeleton and one of the hafnium complexes of (A-1), (A-2), the BASF type complexes, the Hxc3x6chst type complexes, (A-4), (A-5) and (A-6) and combination comprising zirconium complexes having an azulenyl skeleton and the titanium complexes of (A-7).
The (B-1) component includes methylaluminoxane, ethylaluminoxane, isobutylamluinoxane and copolymerized amluinoxanes (methyl-ethylaluminoxane, methyl-isobutylaluminoxane and the like) produced from mixed trialkylaluminums. The (B-2) component includes tetrakis(pentafluorophenyl)boric acid N,N-dimethylanilinium, tetrakis(pentafluorophenyl)boric acid N,N-dimethylammonium, triphenylboric acid and tris(pentafluorophenyl)boric acid. In the olefin polymerization catalyst, only the (B-1) component or the (B-2) component may be used as the (B) component or the (B-1) component and the (B-2) component may be used in combination. Further, the (B) component may comprise organic aluminum such as trimethylaluminum, triethylaluminum, triisopropylaluminum and triisobutylaluminum.
Various resins such as polyolefin thermoplastic resins, copolymers of olefins and vinyl monomers, modified olefin copolymers, condensed high molecular compounds and polymers obtained by addition polymerization can be given as the examples of the thermoplastic resin blended with the propylene homopolymer or propylene copolymer of the present invention. The polyolefin thermoplastic resins include homopolymer and copolymers such as polyethylene, polypropylene, polystyrene, polybutene, ethylene/xcex1-olefin copolymers, block polypropylene, copolymers of propylene and ethylene with xcex1-olefins having 4 to 20 carbon atoms and high pressure low density polyethylene.
Capable of being given as the examples thereof are copolymers of olefins and vinyl monomers, modified olefin copolymers, condensed high molecular compounds and polymers obtained by addition polymerization. The copolymers of olefins and vinyl monomers include ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers, ethylene/acrylic acid copolymers, ethylene/ethyl acrylate copolymers, ethylene/methyl methacrylate copolymers, metal ion-substituted matters of ionomer:ethylene/carboxylic acid-containing vinyl monomer copolymers (for example, sodium ion-neutralized matters of ethylene/acrylic acid copolymers) and ethylene/vinyl alcohol copolymers.
The modified olefin copolymers include maleic anhydride-modified polypropylene and maleic anhydride-modified polyethylene.
The condensed high molecular compounds include polycarbonate, polyacetal, polyamides such as nylon 6 and nylon 66, polyesters such as polyethylene terephthalate and polybutylene terephthalate, polyphenylene oxides, polysulfones, polyethersulfones, polyphenylene sulfides, polyimides and phenol resins.
The polymers obtained by addition polymerization (polymers obtained from polar vinyl monomers and diene monomers) include homopolymers such as polymethyl methacrylate, polystyrene, polyacrylonitrile, polyvinyl chloride, polybutadiene, polyisoprene and polyvinyl alcohol, acrylonitrile/butadiene/styrene copolymers, SEBS which is a hydrogenated polymer, acrylonitrile/styrene copolymers and high impact polystyrene (rubber-modified). In addition thereto, petroleum resins and thermoplastic elastomers are included therein.
Among them, the preferred thermoplastic resin blended with the propylene homopolymer or propylene copolymer of the present invention is a polyolefin thermoplastic resin, and it is more preferably polypropylene, polyethylene, copolymers of propylene/ethylene with xcex1-olefins having 4 to 20 carbon atoms and block polypropylene, most preferably polypropylene, copolymers of propylene/ethylene with xcex1-olefins having 4 to 20 carbon atoms and block polypropylene.
A blending amount of the propylene homopolymer or the propylene copolymer in the thermoplastic resin of the present invention is 1 to 90% by weight, preferably 2 to 90% by weight, more preferably 4 to 90% by weight and most preferably 6 to 90% by weight. If the blending amount of the propylene homopolymer or the propylene copolymer is less than 1% by weight in the thermoplastic resin of the present invention, the effect of improving a moldability of the composition is likely to be unsatisfactory. On the other hand, if it exceeds 90% by weight, the characteristics of the thermoplastic resin constituting the other composition are damaged in a certain case.
Additives used in the thermoplastic resin composition of the present invention include antioxidants, hydrochloric acid absorbers, light stabilizers, lubricants, nucleating agents, inorganic fillers, stabilizers and UV absorbers. Phenol antioxidants, sulfur antioxidants and phosphorus antioxidants can be used as the antioxidants. Among these additives, the antioxidant, the hydrochloric acid absorber, the light stabilizer, the lubricant, the stabilizer and the UV absorber are preferably added in an amount of 0.0001 to 10% by weight based on the composition. The nucleating agent is added in an amount of 0.001 to 10% by weight, preferably 0.01 to 5% by weight and particularly preferably 0.1 to 3% by weight based on the composition. The inorganic filler is added in an amount of 0.1 to 60% by weight, preferably 0.3 to 50% by weight and particularly preferably 1 to 40% by weight based on the composition.
The propylene homopolymer, the propylene copolymer or the thermoplastic resin composition of the present invention can be provided with a two-dimensional form by a dice and molded by a molding method including a melt-extruding step. The molded article includes a sheet, a film, a blow molded article, a fiber and an extrusion-foamed article, and preferred are a sheet, a blow molded article and an extrusion-foamed article.